Beginning Again
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Inspired by Terraox's 'At The Beginning', I present yet another ANB OC fic! Rules inside, no summary yet since there are no OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning Again

**(Note: If Terraox feels I am copying them, rest assured I am not, I was just inspired. BUT if they still don't like it then by all means tell me and I'll delete it)**

**Okay, first off:**

**Heart Events... I can think of them myself, BUT if you really have one you want me to do then I'll do it for you, but please PM it to me.**

**I am only accepting marriageable OCs, meaning your character MUST like SOMEONE. If they're all taken, then I guess you need to make TWO OCs.**

**Children OCs obviously don't have to be marriageable, but until further notice I'm not accepting them. Actually, you have to wait for me to PM you PERSONALLY, saying that your female OC or your OC's wife is going to be pregnant soon.**

**When I say 'STOP Sending OCs' Stop. Because if you keep going then I'm likely to block you.**

**Finally: Except children, you are only allowed TWO OCs.**

**Okay, now here's the form for OCs:**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age: (Must be at least 20)

Birthday:

Race: (Humans, Wizards and Witches only!)

Appearance: (Hair Color/Style, Eye Color, Body Shape, Skin Tone, etc)

Normal Outfit: (In-game outfits are preferred)

Formal Outfit:

Swimming Outfit:

Sleeping Outfit:

Personality: (Not just a few words either, go in depth!)

Family: (Either other OCs that don't appear (they can send letters if you wish), in-game characters, or none)

Pets: (Include farm animals, if any)

Bio: (Go in depth, but save SOME things for me to fill in)

Hobbies:

Occupation:

Gift Preferences: (Special, Loved, Liked, Disliked, Hated, and Horror. Anything you don't put is neutral)

Habits:

How/When they come to town:

Special Quotes: (Things they like to say to friends and/or enemies)

Strengths:

Weaknesses/Fears:

Crush:

Friends: (Include your crush; Must have at least one other)

Rivals: (Try to include a reason, but there doesn't have to be one)

Extra: (Anything missed?)

**Oh, one last thing:**

**FIRST COME FIRST SERVED ON CRUSHES. I will PM you and ask you to choose another one if it's taken.**

**AND IF ANYONE SENDS IN A MARY-SUE, I SWEAR I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!**

**Even farmers/pet shop owners/zoo keepers have limits. The max amount of animals for them is 5. If they are not farmers or whatever, then they can only have 3.**

**Now then... Time for MY OC!**

Name: Tara Shea Musgrove

Nickname: Tay-Tay to her future boyfriend.

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Birthday: Fall 2

Race: Human

Appearance: Light brown hair in a ponytail, and large, dark green eyes. Slender body with beige-colored skin.

Normal Outfit: Blue Eastern Dress

Swimming Outfit: Neon green two piece with pink flowers on the top.

Sleeping Outfit: Pink fuzzy robe and pink fuzzy slippers.

Personality: She is shy upon meeting someone for the first time, but will quickly open up. She loves going to get her hair done, and usually changes it to match the season. (The above style being Spring) She loves animals to death and wishes they could live forever instead of dying, and tries to take good care of her animals so they can live for a long time. Besides animals, she also loves cooking and knows everyone's favorite dishes by heart after just a month of knowing them. Although she sometimes forgets to speak with some people, she never fails to chat with her crush at least once a day.

Family: A mother, father, and sister who send letters often, and Rachel and Henry are her cousins.

Pets: 2 cows; Bessie and Molly. One black and white dog; Echo.

Bio: She grew up in the city, but always wanted a taste of the country life. Her mother grew up on a farm and always hoped that she would get a chance to visit one. However, her little sister, who is only 13, wanted her to stay. Eventually she managed to convince her father and sister to let her leave. When Rachel offered her a chance to live with them in Echo Village, she took it immediately.

Hobbies: Cooking, painting, farming, foraging

Occupation: Helps out on Henry and Rachel's farm.

Gift Preferences: Special; Rose Bouquet. Loved; Genovese Pasta, All other bouquets, Pearl, Rosemary, Red Magic Flower, Blue Magic Flower. Liked; All other flowers, Herb Soup, Materials, Fish Trap, All Perfume. Disliked; All mushrooms (Except Poison Mushrooms), All dishes with mushrooms in them, Wine, Weed, Brick. Hated; All insects and bugs, Clam Chowder, Grass Juice, Barn Dirt. Horror; Poison Mushroom.

Habits: Bites nails, and always waters crops first thing.

How/When they come to town: Came to town the day after Neil.

Special Quotes: If someone gave her a Poison Mushroom; "What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?!" When she sees her best (girl) friends; "Hey! What's goin' on? C'mon, spill!"

Strengths: Can keep a secret pretty well, and loves working.

Weaknesses/Fears: Allergic to mushrooms, ESPECIALLY poison ones. Afraid of large dogs and witches.

Crush: Allen

Friends: Allen, Iroha, Tina, Neil, Rachel, Henry.

Rivals: Rebecca (They got off on the wrong foot when Rebecca wanted she, Rachel and Henry to build her house), Witch Princess (Because Tara constantly screams and runs away), and Amir (She thinks he's snooty, when he's really not)

Extra: N/A

**Alright, that's it! So, with my OC, the following bachelor(ettes) are available:**

**Males: Neil, Rod, Amir, Sanjay, Soseki, and Henry.**

**Females: Yuri, WP, Iroha, Felicity, Tina, Michelle and Rachel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**First off, thanks to Karisma Jestler for sending in an OC! Neil is now taken, thanks to her.**

**Also, MIKEHEDGEHOG, I'm afraid you did miss some things in your OC form you PMed me. Perhaps, you could copy and paste the form so you don't miss anything? Because some of the things you missed are very important. (Also, try to go more in-depth with the personality if you can)**

**The OCs won't be appearing for a bit, so just hang on till then.**

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

The sun beat down on the earth, birds singing in the warmth of the glow. The crunching of grass beneath two people's feet reached the animals' ears, causing them to scatter as the humans crossed a bridge.

One human was a female, with long golden hair hidden beneath a cow-patterned hat. She wore some blue overalls over a white shirt, and an ascot. Her black boots were slightly muddy.

The other person was male, with shaggy brown hair hidden under a blue hat. He wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, a brown jacket and red ascot. His brown boots were also stained with dirt and mud.

"Rachel, are we almost there?" the boy asked, looking to the female. Rachel shrugs and pulls out a map.

"Let's see... We just passed that bridge, so the village shouldn't be too far..." she offered a gentle smile to the boy.

"Don't worry, Henry. We can relax soon"

"H-Help..." a weak voice cried out, reaching the pair's ears. Henry and Rachel looked at each other in shock, then ran in the direction of the voice.

When they found... Whoever it was, he was collapsed on the ground.

"Henry! Rachel! You have to help that man!"

The two looked around in shock for the source of the squeaky voice for a moment, but Rachel quickly shook her head.

"Let's just go! It looks like he fainted from heat exhaustion..." she noted. Henry quickly ran to the river and scooped up some water for the man.

"Urgh... Where am I?"

"Sir! Are you okay?!" Rachel asked in shock as the man stood. He blinked and looked around for a bit.

"Ah, yes... I was coming to look for something, when I fainted from the heat..." he looked gratefully at Henry and Rachel.

"Thank you... Now, don't take offense if I'm wrong... But, are you two Henry and Rachel?"

"Yes sir. Are you Dunhill, the man our father mentioned?" Henry inquired.

"Yes, I am. You know, it's great that you two have decided to take up your father's old farm" Dunhill remarked.

"Yeah, I've always liked growing things since I was little" Henry admitted.

"And I just love animals!" Rachel gushed. Dunhill smiled.

"Well, then! Since you two practically saved my life, the least I can do is offer lunch. How about you come with me to my house, then I'll show you to your new home" he suggested.

* * *

When the trio reached Dunhill's cottage, and began to eat, Dunhill decided to tell them about the town.

"You'll really like it here, I'm sure. It's a small village, close to nature. And everyone is quite friendly" he said. Rachel grinned.

"That's so neat! I love seeing the birds and all those other wild creatures!" she giggled. Dunhill chuckled, before frowning slightly.

"Of course, there have been a lot of people moving away... That's not to say the town is totally empty, but there are very few still living here" he grumbled. Henry shrugged, smiling.

"Hey, when people hear about how great our farm is, people will come from far and wide just to see it!" he said optimistically. He and Rachel shared a high-five.


End file.
